Double Birth
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-shot fic. What if Tiffany gave birth to twins? And what will Chucky react in this? Will he be a good father to his baby doll twins?


***Double Birth***

* * *

Holding Jesse and Jade hostage in the trailer, Jesse drives down the dark streets as the stitched doll points a gun at him, eating his dinner that Tiffany makes. Jade had her makeup on by Tiffany to prepare the look to transfer her soul into her. When the ding is heard, Tiffany took out cookies from the stove. Before she could offer them to Chucky, she stopped at her tracks when she held onto her stomach. She dropped the plates of cookies, and fell on her knees, groaning a bit. Jade watched her in silent. Tiffany held her head with one hand, letting out a sigh.

"Um, are you...okay?" Jade suddenly asks. She may be a hostage, but she is a concerned person to anyone she knows. Chucky turned to see his wife who seems to be in pain somehow.

"Tiff? What's wrong?" He asked. Tiffany looked up at him and nodded. "You sure? You don't look good to me."

"I'm fine, Chucky. I just feel-" Tiffany then started to hiss in pain, holding her stomach. "Ahhh, shit!" Chucky rushed over to her, holding her up, but Tiffany breathes hard. Something's wrong. "Oh god, Chucky! What the hell is happening to me?!" Tiffany cried, forming tears. She then felt something wet and warm coming out of her. Jade's eyes grew wide in shock, and looked at Jesse's confused face on the mirror.

"Uh, what's happening back there?" Jesse asked. Chucky and Tiffany didn't answer him. Tiffany lifted the hem of her dress to see water. The pain started to grow worse. Chucky turned to see the view and found out that the cemetery is close. He and Tiffany had to get there for the amulet, but Tiffany is in pain. The stitched doll pointed his gun at Jesse with a glare. "Keep driving! We're going to park by the gates!" He said.

"What about her?!" Jesse asked looking back at Tiffany. "She doesn't look so good!"

"I'll take care of her! Just fucking drive!" Chucky yelled. He then untied Jade from the chair. "You! I need you to carry Tiffany when we arrive! Got it?!" Jade nodded in fear. Chucky held Tiffany close to him. "It's okay. We're getting close. I'll help you."

"Chucky! It hurts so bad!" Tiffany cried out, holding her stomach, but she felt something slightly moving. "Oh my god, Chucky. Something's inside me! Something's inside me!" She panicked.

"What?!" Chucky asked. "What do you mean?!"

"Something's trying to come out of me!" Tiffany cried. "Stop the trailer! I can't take this pain anymore!" Jesse pulled over to see the cemetery. Tiffany breathed and hissed as Jade started to pick her up. Chucky pointed his gun at her and Jesse with a glare.

"Get moving!"

* * *

Tiffany lays down on the grass, leaning her back against one of the tombstones, holding her stomach in pain. She started to sweat a little on her forehead. Chucky came beside her, still holding a gun. Jesse and Jade will have to force to help Tiffany, but they have no clue what to do. Chucky tried to think of something, he couldn't lose his wife right now. They just got married last night and will have their new life together as one.

"Chucky! I need Jade, now!" Tiffany breathed. Jade came over and got on her knees. Tiffany asked her to look under her dress. Jade couldn't say no. She lifted the white dress, and then dropped it in fear.

"Holy shit..." Jade says before covering her mouth.

"What?! What is it?!" Chucky asked. "What's wrong with her?!"

"...She's...giving birth." Jade replied. Chucky froze. Did he hear that part right? Tiffany is giving birth. She's pregnant? How is that possible? They had sex last night, and there is no way Tiffany could be pregnant already. It's too early to be. Chucky looks at Tiffany who started to scream when she started to push by the help from Jade. Jesse watched in silent. He's just as confused as the dolls and his wife are.

"OH GOD!" Tiffany screamed, and let out a breath. A cry is heard. Jade picked up a tiny doll covered in blood. Chucky watched in awe, but in shock. He's a father. Already a father. Jesse slowly walked over to see the baby doll in Jade's arms.

"Jesus Christ, that baby is so...tiny." He says. Jade looked at Tiffany started to cry in pain again. Jesse took the baby doll from Jade and looked at Chucky who focuses on his new baby.

"She's having another one coming!" Jade says. "Tiffany, push it out!" Tiffany nodded and begin to push, screaming. Chucky held his wife's hand to support her. Jesse got a jacket to cover up the baby, and it's big enough for the second. After a final push, Jade can see the baby coming out. Tiffany gasped and rests her head against Chucky's side. Jesse came over with the first baby, Jade places the second in the jacket along the sibling. Chucky watched Jesse place the babies down in front of him and step away from him.

"Chucky..." He said. "You have twins. A boy and a girl." Chucky looked over to see his newborn children. They move a bit in the jacket. Tiffany opened her eyes to see the baby dolls.

"Oohhh." She gasped. "We have twins." But, she didn't hear Chucky. He didn't say anything at all since the son is born first. He still couldn't believe it. He is right now a father. Tiffany touched his arm. "Chucky? Are you okay?" She asked. Chucky started to walk away from her and the babies. Jesse and Jade watched him in confusion. "Chucky, wait!" Tiffany called. She looked down at her babies, then look at Jesse and Jade. "Watch them for me. Please." She said. The couple nodded and Tiffany ran pass them to find Chucky. Jade looked at Jesse.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Jesse whispered. "They have babies now, and they won't have to come after us." Jade looked back at the babies in worry.

"But, we helped them with this. If we could talk to Chucky and Tiffany, they will let us go." She said. Jesse bit his lip, doubting that the dolls will ever let them go. "Look, stay here with the baby dolls. I'll be right back." Jade rushed to the trailer to get blankets for the babies. Each one for them.

Chucky stood before his grave that was dug up. He shot the man in the head before he could reach the coffin below. Tiffany came over with pants. She noticed a coffin below and a dead body of a man, but she looked at Chucky.

"What's the matter, sweetface?" She asked.

"...Nothing."

"Chucky, you seem off since I gave birth, and you never spoke." Tiffany says. "Look, I didn't see it coming either. I didn't know I was pregnant. I guess it's a voodoo thing. But, look at the bright side, we're already parents. A son and a daughter to take care of and raise together. We're now a family." Chucky slowly turned to her.

"You seem happy about it." He told her. "But, I'm not looking forward to it...yet. I don't even know how to be a father. I have a bad childhood, and my own dad treats me like shit." Chucky wiped a tear away from his eye. "Dammit, Tiff. I don't want to be like my dad who can treats his own kids like shit. But, my twins...our twins, will be afraid of me now. Look at me!" Tiffany touched his face.

"You don't know that." She said. "You are you. But, you will be a great father to our children right now." She smiled at him as Chucky touched her hand that is on the side of his face. "Now, let's go back to the babies now. And we have to talk to Jesse and Jade."

"Tiff, we can't do the ritual now." Chucky said. "We have kids to think about right now. Didn't you see how tiny they are?"

When the dolls return to the babies, they've noticed the trailer is gone, but left a note. Tiffany took it to read it. Chucky came over to his twins that now have their own blankets instead of sharing a jacket. The babies have their eyes open now. A boy has blue eyes, and a girl has light blue eyes, like Chucky's. The twins have freckles, like Chucky had before. Chucky could tell that when they grow, they will have red hair.

"Chucky. Jesse and Jade..." Tiffany says holding a note. "They're gone. They left us here. But...they wish us luck."

"What?"

"We have children now. And that's all that matters." Tiffany says with a smile on her face. "Now, we have to get out of here before someone sees us here." Chucky nodded and picked up a baby boy from the ground as Tiffany picked up a baby girl. The dolls rushed out of the cemetery to get to the safer area for their babies. But, Chucky turned back to see a detective with a flashlight.

"Shit. We have to get moving." He told his wife who came close to him. Chucky will have to protect his family from any harm.

* * *

The dolls are now sheltered in the old car that's been sitting in the woods. Tiffany cradled her daughter as Chucky puts his son to sleep. For the time being, the dolls will be remain in the car to lay low.

"Chucky." Tiffany said. "We still have to name our kids." Chucky turned to her. "You name the boy, and I'll name the girl."

"Oh, I got a name for the son of ours. Glen." Chucky says with a smile.

"Glen? I like it." Tiffany replied. "Hmmm, what should I name our daughter?" She looked down at the baby who is now sleeping. "Wait, Chucky. How about this? Since you named our son Glen, we can name our daughter Glenda. Don't you get it?" Chucky raised his brow at her.

"...Really? Glen and Glenda?"

"Yes, Chucky. They're twins after all." Tiffany said. "C'mon. I think it's cute and very simple." Chucky chuckled a bit. He had to admit that those names for those twins aren't so bad. Glen and Glenda Ray. Chucky and Tiffany couldn't be any happier.


End file.
